gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 ANNA ANASTASIA POPOV - Limited Edition 18" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 14205
This Gotz Doll ANNA ANASTASIA POPOV was produced in 1995; she measures 45cm/18" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 14205. She has "wigged" long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn swept to the side and pinned up into a small bun with brown flowered hair pieces. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a "DECAL" eye design. ANNA ANASTASIA POPOV is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll, designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 2000 dolls produced; her facial mold was designed by MARIANNE GOTZ. ANNA ANASTASIA POPOV also comes with a cream lace fan accessory. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: ANNA ANASTASIA POPOV *Year Produced: 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 14205 *Doll Artist Name: UNKNOWN *Total Number of Limited Editions: UNKNOWN *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 2000 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in Engish: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Marking: Gotz 7/14 *Facial Mold Designed By: MARIANNE GOTZ *Doll Collection/Series/Line: ENTER *Original Cost of Doll: 199.00 *Torso Signature: MARIANNE GOTZ PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn swept to the side and pinned up into a small bun with delicate brown flowers. *Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Additional Physical Characteristics: NONE Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE #'NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:18" Dolls Category:Gotz 7/14